Final Fantasy: Supernatural
by Nakota
Summary: Oooooooooooh Spooky ^.^, dont be to harsh, first supernatural fan fic, but if I should fix something, just tell me ^.^


Final Fantasy: Supernatural  
  
Cloud: SPOOOOOOOOOOKY!  
  
-Shut up, I'm going to set the mood  
  
-5 years have passed since the death of Sephir-  
  
Cloud: SIX!  
  
-What?  
  
Cloud: It's been six years  
  
-Fine…6 years have passed since the death of Sephiroth and Jenova, all seems right with the world, but little do our heroes know  
  
Cloud: WHAT!, I'm a HERO…where's my medal..and my pickle?  
  
-Pickle?  
  
Cloud: YEAH, Every hero needs a pickle  
  
-Shut up, your making my head hurt….anyway, little did our heroes know that a ancient evil was arriving, one that would bring back a fear unknown to the world  
  
Cloud: Oooooh, I'm gonna hafta get me some popcorn  
  
-You can't…your in it  
  
Cloud: WHAT!, why can't you get Squall, Tidus or Zidane to do it, I know it's a FF7 fan fic and all, but Hello, actors  
  
- *fight back urge to kill Cloud* Just get in the play  
  
Cloud: *Sniff* Meanie  
  
-I'm trying to be nice here, you good and all, but…ya know, sometime a bit….weird  
  
and it's taken by over 10 lines to do a bloody 1-line prologue  
  
Cloud:…Sorry  
  
-Thanks  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Evil Within *Awaits Clouds witty remark*  
  
*Silence*  
  
-Where the #%$# is Cloud  
  
Tifa: Hey went to get some Cheese  
  
-But filming starts in 2 seconds  
  
Cloud: Hello I'm back *Sticks out tongue*  
  
-IT's gonna be a loooooooooooooooooooooong night  
  
==============================Deep Inside the Lifestream===========================  
  
Sephiroth: Cloud though I he had killed my with that darn meat cleaver of his, but he was wrong, MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Jenova: How do we get out?  
  
Sephiroth: I…..don't know, but maybe Cloud can help me (BOM BOM BOMMMMM)  
  
===============================Shinra Mansion==================================  
  
Tifa: Vincent…will you help me and Cloud  
  
Vincent: On what?  
  
Tifa: Cloud sense's evil coming from the lifestream…will you help  
  
Vincent: *Pulls out Death Penalty* I'll try my best  
  
Tifa: Thanks ^.^  
  
Cloud: Thanks Vincent  
  
Vincent: Anytime  
  
* A Ghostly whistling noise is heard from beneath the floor*  
  
Tifa: What was that?  
  
Cloud: THE GHOST OF THE POKEMON I KILLED *Runs away screaming*  
  
Tifa: Pokemon?  
  
Vincent: A breed of monsters that little kids and young teenagers seem to adore, they have many video games released  
  
Tifa: Oh….to the basement  
  
=============================Lifestream===================================== ==  
  
Jenova: So where is the young puppet  
  
Sephiroth: Running out of the mansion, right into our trap  
  
Jenova: Did you take over his mind  
  
Sephiroth: Kinda…I made up a memory of him killing a Pokemon, and it haunting him for the rest of his life  
  
Jenova: Even Better  
  
=============================Shinra Mansion Basement============================  
  
*The sounds of howling and rattling chains can be heard from the walls*  
  
Voice: I'm the ghost of Ms Fleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeny, FEAR ME  
  
Tifa: In a minute…why do all you ghosts carry your words?  
  
Voice: I dunno…it's just always been that way  
  
Voice #2: Dude ask em for a cheese burger  
  
Voice: Why  
  
Voice: #2: I'm hungry  
  
Voice: You can't be hungry…your dead  
  
Voice #2: Oooh yeah  
  
Voice: Anyway, prepare to face the wrath of the undead  
  
*The Ghost appear from the walls and grab Tifa and Vincent, sucking them into the wall*  
  
==============================Nibelhiem Town Square=============================  
  
Cloud: *Rocking back and forth cuddling his legs* I didn't kill the mew *Eye twitches*  
  
I KILLED MY BALLS  
  
*Cloud grabs his underwear and throws them away*  
  
Cloud: I AM UNDERPANTLESS CLOUD! *Runs towards Corel…unaware that its over a deep river*  
  
I MUST SAVE TIFA AND VINCENT.how did I know  
  
*Cloud flies towards North Corel*  
  
Cloud: I LOOKED BACK IN THE SCRIPT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
================================Lifestream================================== ==  
  
Sephiroth: DAMN!  
  
Jenova: What?  
  
Sephiroth: Cloud figured out a new power  
  
Jenova: And what would that be  
  
Sephiroth: The Power to look back and forth in the script  
  
Jenova: Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee *Hides*  
  
Sephiroth: *O.o* I'll make sure he doesn't get to Barret in Corel  
  
================================Near Corel====================================  
  
Cloud: *Singing* Off I go, into the wild blue wonder, off I go into the stars, If I go into the  
  
-SLAM!-  
  
Cloud: OW, hey what the hell is this?  
  
*Cloud looks at giant gold object*  
  
Figure: FEAR ME  
  
Cloud: OH MY GOD, THE FLYING SAUCER CAN TALK!  
  
Figure: *Sigh*…behind you  
  
Cloud: *Turns around to see a copy of himself, only its has black hair and a giant spear* ZACK!  
  
Voice: I am no Zack, I am..  
  
-Who is this mysterious stranger, are Tifa and Vincent still stuck in the wall, Will that ghost ever get his cheese burger, find out in the next part of FF: Supernatural  
  
Note: Not many Supernatural themes in yet..or humor for that matter, but I'm working on it…so please keep reading as I add more chapters 


End file.
